corusentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Troy (film series)
The '''Marcus Troy ''film series '''consists of eight feature-length films based on the Gladusaurus Productions television series of the same name, created by Michael Gladusaur. The film series began in 1996 with the successful, ''Marcus Troy: The Movie, which was Gladusaurus Productions' second feature film. The series is distributed and owned by Walt Disney Studios and Corus Entertainment. A new reboot of the film series commenced in 2018 with the release of Marcus Troy, which will be followed by Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''in 2019 and ''Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life ''in 2021. Films Gladusaurus Productions era (1996-2014) ''Marcus Troy: The Movie ''(1996) Marcus Troy, Anneliese Kenkel, Tyler Algar, and Ashley Tang band together as friends in order to stop Marcus' sister Melody and her plans for world domination. ''Marcus Troy: The Movie 2 ''(1999) Marcus and his friends inadvertently get caught in the middle of an international conspiracy, at Disneyland out of all places, so it's up to them to figure out who cause this conspiracy and keep this park clean from controversy. ''Marcus Troy and the Video Virus ''(2002) Marcus Troy is sick and tired of his best friend Tyler, always obsessed with his new laptop he got on his birthday, but he encounters Veronica Verusa, who captures Tyler, and later goes on to plan to invade everyone's televisions, computers, and advert screens around the world, and abduct and transport them into her virus universe. In the process, Marcus and Anneliese get sucked into their TV and discover the virus universe. The family now has to stop Veronica's plans by destroying the origin (.zip) file, escape the virus universe, and save everyone and everything! ''Marcus Troy and the Kingdom of the Crown ''(2005) Marcus Troy and his friends decide to take a break from fighting villains by taking a vacation to Paris. However, the plane ran out of fuel and crash lands in London, England, with all the people in the plane dead, except for Marcus and his friends of course. Marcus later finds out that Carolina Crown is planning to steal the Crown Jewels located in the Tower of London. With Anneliese distracted by Piccadilly Circus, Tyler distracted by a gaming festival, and Ashley distracted by fashion shops, Marcus is on his own now to stop Carolina and take the Jewels back to where they belong! ''Marcus Troy and the Race Against Time ''(2008) Marcus introduces his latest invention, the time remote, which has the power to take people through time. Tyler however activates it, and gets Marcus and the gang separated in different time periods, with each being mistaken for the period's leader. Now they must go through the ages and reunite as one to stop Melody Troy from wreaking havoc around Toronto. ''Marcus Troy: Lost in Paradise ''(2011) ''Coming soon! Marcus Troy: Bigger, Longer & Uncut ''(2014) Things are beginning to look much worse for Marcus Troy, as the apocalypse on Toronto has begun, with his friends busy with other priorities, most notably being College. In a last stitch effort, he and his family are now guided to salvage anything from his world to escape to a new residence in the realm of forgotten characters. Corus Entertainment era (2018-present) ''Marcus Troy ''(2018) ''Coming soon! Marcus Troy's Summer Vacation ''(2019) ''Coming soon! Marcus Troy and the Meaning of Life ''(2021) ''Coming soon! Category:Franchises Category:Films Category:Marcus Troy Category:Corus Pictures franchises Category:Disney franchises